User talk:BBtHeBiGbAd
Beginning Days On Camp Welcome to the TDC Wiki! Here you will be able to make your own camps and your starting off great with Phobia Factory! My name is Ryan and if you have any questions just ask me and other users online. Xaypay (talk) 18:15, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Phobia Factory Question Umm hi.. maybe you could change 39 contestants to 30 because then we would only need two more...DarkKid99 (talk) 21:33, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Can we just start with what campers we have and then have 3 more to join as debuters? Xaypay (talk) 03:24, July 18, 2014 (UTC) start the challenge dude. Xaypay (talk) 00:27, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello, so since we're in an alliance we'll vote together? Correct? This is Jay. Javin15 (talk) 02:57, July 19, 2014 (UTC) The debuters should debut in episode 15. Xaypay (talk) 18:37, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Is the challenge done? Xaypay (talk) 01:52, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Could we not have a challenge today? Xaypay (talk) 18:47, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey BB is the voting over because the elimination table is updated? DarkKid99 (talk) 22:18, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Voting is up on TDAT Qngff (talk) 22:57, July 27, 2014 (UTC) ASVU7 challenge is up Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 01:25, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Time to vote on TDAT! Qngff (talk) 00:13, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Come to chat please DarkKid99 (talk) 18:55, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Nvm Chat is Broken DarkKid99 (talk) 01:57, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Challenge of Total Drama: Lost In The Triangle has started! Amber, You have my heart, And I have your pity! 11:09, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Vote on TDAT! Qngff (talk) 00:29, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Challenge of Total Drama: LITT has started, please be active in the camp and help your team! Amber, You have my heart, And I have your pity! 17:36, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey! A lot of stuff has happened on Dangan Ronpa Hope's Peak! I really like 22:37, August 5, 2014 (UTC) MicFever has a chance to return on TDAT! Qngff (talk) 00:00, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Thophe is Dead this is bad Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 (talk) 22:37, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Denise If Your team is Ufe, get Denise out, she is a bigger threat then you and I are -Kenta Masayoshi I am talking about Dee. -Kenta Masayoshi http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama:_Lost_in_the_Triangle Challenge time! Amber, You have my heart, And I have your pity! 13:09, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Need to Talk To You Whenever you can, talk to me. Javin15 (talk) 17:20, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Vote on TDAT! Qngff (talk) 20:27, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Vote on TDAT! Qngff (talk) 02:56, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Mafia's got to do the challenge http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama:_Lost_in_the_Triangle Amber, You have my heart, And I have your pity! 13:37, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Dude, sorry, but your deleting people's lines, :( Amber, You have my heart, And I have your pity! 13:57, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Vote on TDAT! Qngff (talk) 02:19, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Vote someone out on Total Drama Colosseum 2. GamingProphecy [[User talk:GamingProphecy|''Upupupupu!]] 21:32, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey there! Just to let you know there will soon be a pre-challenge in the pre-chat section of '''Camp Drama - Borneo'! If you can't make it, be sure to let me know! This is a signature. ' 19:56, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, Camp Drama - Borneo competitor! A challenge will soon begin later in the day so be ready! Also let me know in advance if you are unable to compete. 'This is a signature. ' 19:09, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Done. Check now. Surferdude1219 (talk) 19:46, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Try not to talk in voting when it isn't your team (Rusty) and being to obvious will get you eliminated next.... You have CANDY? AND YOU DIDN'T SHARE!? (talk) 18:19, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello, just stopping by to say tomorrow (or today, depending where you live) There will be a challenge so try to make it! Let me know in advance if you're unable to compete. 'This is a signature. ' 05:54, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Alright dude, no worries! 'This is a signature. ' 01:44, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Stop messing up the TP page please could you refresh it? I Don't Drink, I Don't Smoke, My Addiction Is Wrestling - CM Punk (talk) 23:10, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Challenge on Total Drama Rule The World. DO IT! ' Kingdom Hearts ' 00:26, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Challenge has started on Teenagers Pardise episode. Remember full lines in challenge please. Challenge on Surfer's Survivor has started early! Surferdude1219 (talk) 17:42, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Unfortunately no. What's up? If it's private out it on my talk page in a different wiki. Surferdude1219 (talk) 00:00, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Calling all past ASVU7 contestants! It's finale time! Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 23:06, November 11, 2014 (UTC) I saw that you draw. Could you potentially draw Jimmy? If you don't do requests, it's fine. I can always ask someone else. Surferdude1219 (talk) 00:01, November 13, 2014 (UTC) OK. I can figure something out. Surferdude1219 (talk) 00:06, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Time to vote! Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 20:33, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Challenge has been posted :) Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 20:16, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Challenge has started on Surfer Survivor. Surferdude1219 (talk) 23:13, November 14, 2014 (UTC) hey you gotta vote Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 01:37, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Vote on SSS1 Surferdude1219 (talk) 15:58, November 15, 2014 (UTC) BBGUN, please do not modify your posts majorly after someone has posted. Do it only to fix typos, mistakes, or clarify something. You made Dreyk look like more of a maniac than he already is and I'm fairly sure Blake is partially upset. So apologize and fix your line back to how it was, please. I liek me some Hey, your camp idea is awesome! I can't wait! Surferdude1219 (talk) 21:59, November 15, 2014 (UTC) What are you still doing here? There is a challenge going on at Drama Survivor: Hawaii! YOUR TEAM IS COUNTING ON YOU!! ' Kingdom Hearts ' 06:15, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Challenge is today at 3 PM est for Surfer's Survivor. Be there or risk elimination! Surferdude1219 (talk) 14:08, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Challenge time Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 00:24, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Time to vote! Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 05:00, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Your team is at elimination on Drama Survivor: Hawaii please go vote. ' Kingdom Hearts ' 23:42, November 17, 2014 (UTC) partyyy come on chattt we gonna have party --[[User:XxSolarEclipsexX|'Scuff my pageant shoes]] [[User_talk:XxSolarEclipsexX|'and I'll toss you out the window!']] 07:48, November 18, 2014 (UTC) come to the chat please, i wanna talk with you! :) ×LynnWashingtonn× (talk) 11:27, November 18, 2014 (UTC) come on chat now! --[[User:XxSolarEclipsexX|'Scuff my pageant shoes']] [[User_talk:XxSolarEclipsexX|'and I'll toss you out the window!']] 11:47, November 18, 2014 (UTC) come back Scuff my pageant shoes]] [[User_talk:XxSolarEclipsexX|'and I'll toss you out the window!']] 12:17, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Challenge time! ACTN's the name, ASVU's my game 23:49, November 18, 2014 (UTC)